guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jink/Archive
Blah blah halb halb talky talky goes here Roar.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi there, welcome to the GuildWiki! Hope you have fun editing here, and if you have any questions, just ask! —Dr Ishmael 16:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : *noms Dr Ishmael's head* Jink 16:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think nomming an admin counts as a personal attack, so by our NPA policy, that's a bannable offense. :P —Dr Ishmael 16:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::No hanky-panky for you. Jink 16:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Bad Ishy! No randomly banning nubbies!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Less a newbie, and more a long-time lurker who finally decided to throw some stuff on her pages and pester her husband. Jink 16:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great, as if you didn't pester me enough already while I'm supposed to be working... >.> —Dr Ishmael 16:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: .... I saw just how much you "work". :P Jink 16:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) hi! Just wanted to say hi to ishy's wiffy!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hiyas! *waves* Jink 17:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::And thus the nickname that will haunt Ishy forever was born...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::What, "Ishy?" He's been called that forever. Now, "Puddles" on the other hand is more embara.... Oopsie! Jink 17:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Um... <.< er... >.> *runs and hides* —Dr Ishmael 18:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry Ishy, I'm much to tired to make fun of you. Maybe later.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome! I wish my significant other had a user page here - but then officer is not the same as guild leader... --◄mendel► 22:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I wish my significant other didn't hate video games... D: 22:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but... Your husband fails. Needed a reason to say hi, too. Hi! --- -- (s)talkpage 11:35, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :He can whip up an omelet feast that can feed a thousand chickens (and one wifezilla), ergo he can never fail. It's merely an error. Or something. Need caffeine. xD Jink 11:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Drama-llama! Certainly has been exciting around here lately.... >.> Jink 19:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, but it seems to be clearing :D --Shadowcrest 19:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::And thus we go skipping through mudpuddles like after a rainshower? Jink 19:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Can we leave the mud out of it? I hate always having to clean that out of your pants. >.> —Dr Ishmael 19:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't lie - I know you love the mud. Jink 20:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) The internet is serious business! Jink 17:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) User couple I had you and Ishy in mind when I made Template:User couple. The available color range may need work, though. --◄mendel► 13:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Only if I can be the blue one. :D Jink 14:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::You can both be as blue as smurfs if you like. Hmm, gonna add yellow, I think. --◄mendel► 16:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Might as well add all colors of the rainbow. That way everyone can use what they like. XD Jink 16:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's possible, but I thought limiting this to just a few color schemes would make the boxes more similar on different people's pages and easier to use (just pick a color scheme instead of selecting two matching colors that go well with the heart). Usually userboxes do not come with color schemes at all! --◄mendel► 17:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Poke of doom *flees from his guild leader* She takes body parts you know... *mourns his spleen* Wanmoke 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : Bwahahaha! Fear teh Jink! Jink 17:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Lust I'm sorry if I created an unfavorable impression of myself on irc last afternoon/evening, but what you witnessed was a theatrical performance of sorts brought on by a dare. In other words, it's all a sham. Sorry. --◄mendel► 09:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I've seen worse on a daily basis within my guild. Don't worry about it. Jink 12:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::A dare, eh? Well, that explains everything. You're forgiven. (T/ ) 22:06, 26 November 2008 (UTC) test Test test cookies. Jink 15:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Mmmm...test cookies. 15:53, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Test two pie.... Jink 16:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Test three cake.... Jink 16:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Bold looks better imo 16:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: I'll agree with whatever you like if I can have a test dessert. 16:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::What if I give you a testy tart? Jink 16:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ew 16:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::4 srs. 17:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And Ishy is conspicuously absent in this convo... --Gimmethegepgun 17:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He probably accidentally buried himself in his sandbox. Jink 17:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Does he make doo-doos there? 17:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That have to be cleaned up? 17:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Soo... he's playing GTA? --Gimmethegepgun 18:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nope, playing GW. Jink 19:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have to be present for everything my wife does, do I? >.> —Dr Ishmael 19:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Pfft, why not? It's not like we know anything about married life. 22:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You don't suddenly lose the need for some personal space just because you're living with somebody. --◄mendel► 23:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's very true. I have my own little area that I will chase Ishy out of when I'm in it. Keeping some personal space (and time) to yourself is a good thing. Jink 23:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: *hovers* o.o —Dr Ishmael 23:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *shoos away*--Łô√ë îğáturkey 00:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wow Congratulations on the to-be baby :D Babies are awesome. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : Gratz on the baby thing xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: It's not a baby yet, people! Just make sure it doesn't have wings and a beak ... ;-P Now starts the time where you can demand everything that's good for you and claim that it's for the good of the unborn child, really; which means you get even more power than you already have! I bet Ishy trembles in fear! =:-) --◄mendel► 17:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed it :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:40, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's more like Ishy runs around giggling maniacally. Jink 18:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::More so than usual? --◄mendel► 18:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha, nice... -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and I got somewhat confuzzled, gz if you're actually having a baby -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC)